surfer witch
by shel
Summary: a little halloween magic for phoebe and piper, leo, paige, even prue, and, of course, cole...
1. chapter 1

****

CHARMED

"Surfer Witch" 

by shel

© october 2003

_disclaimer:_ __

the charmed ones, cole, and leo, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to spelling television, inc. and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too... __

rating: __

pg-13 __

summary: __

phoebe and a little halloween magic... __

timeline: __

nearly a week after the events of season 4's size matters' (phoebe shrunk) and before the events of 'a knight to remember' (paige's evil past)... __

archive: __

please don't without expressed permission... __

notes: __

this seasonal vignette takes into account events from season 3's all halliwell's eve' with minor reference to season 4's enter the dragon' and season 1's dead man dating'...please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not...and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames... __

**__**

Chapter One

"Happy Halloween, Two Thousand One!" Paige cheerfully greeted as she carefully walked down the stairs in the manor. She had just finished dressing in her costume for P3's annual Halloween bash and thanked Piper, "It was way more convenient changing here than first going home and then coming here."

"No problem," Piper smiled, "thanks for offering to help me set up the club." She passed Paige and set a tray of candied apples on the console near the front door and took in her sister's yellow, blue, and red gown, "Snow White?" She then glanced at her own reflection in the mirror and tugged down the shoulder seams of her tavern wench blouse. "Off-shoulder's better, right?" she inquired of Paige.

Paige nodded and then smoothed the skirt of her satin gown. "I wasn't planning on it, Snow White freaked me out as a kid even if it was only a cartoon. But," she confessed, "I kept putting off going to the rental place and they were all out of medieval princesses...Still, it's not too bad." She straightened the ribbon in her hair and glimpsed down at the apples on the tray. She grinned and reached for one.

Piper quickly slapped away her youngest sister's hand, "No sweets for you. You still haven't kicked that lollipop habit yet."

"Come on, Piper," Paige whined, "what's a Snow White without her apple?"

Piper narrowed her eyes, "Her apple was poisonous, what exactly are you implying?"

"Nothing, honest," Paige apologized and held up her hands in mock surrender. "You're the best cook I know. I haven't eaten this well in," she paused and buried the wistful emotions that were threatening to overcome her, "well, in a long time." She quickly changed the subject, "So where's Phoebe so we can get this show on the road?"

"She hasn't come down yet. You'll find it takes her ages to get ready," Piper answered. Just then, familiar orb sparkles filled the space next to her and she smiled warmly. "Leo"

Leo immediately smiled when he materialized near Piper, "C'mere, you beautiful wench." And before Piper could say a word, he'd pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"All right," Paige wrinkled her nose at the mushy display, "what's with you two? You've been acting sweeter than those apples all afternoon."

Piper gazed at Leo and he kissed the tip of her nose before she pulled back. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly at her sister, "it's just that we did the apple test this morning and --"

"Apple test?" Paige interrupted. "Is this a chef's thing or a witch's thing? Should I be worried?"

Piper giggled and leaned back into her husband's arms. "Of course not," she answered as she wrapped her husband's arms around her waist. "Phoebe told us about it. See," she explained, "you blow on an apple peel and drop it into some water."

"And," Leo finished while he pressed his cheek next to Piper's, "then it'll give you the initial of your true love."

Paige stared back at them with a skeptical look upon her face. "ReallyJust like that" They nodded and she asked, "And just how does this apple peel know that?"

"Because apples are the fruit of knowledge," a new, more solemn, voice replied.

Surprised, Paige held her hand over her heart and controlled herself from orbing out. "Cole," she greeted, "back fromwherever?"

"For tonight," he responded while he received friendly smiles from Piper and Leo. "I had to be here."

Paige didn't miss the serious looks the three exchanged and innocently wondered, "Why, what's tonight?"

"The walls between the worlds weaken and the dead return," Cole informed her while he scanned the room. "You're ready to go to the club? Where's Phoebe?"

"Upstairs," Piper said. "She's --"

"Excuse me," Paige nervously interrupted, "you can't just say the dead return' and not explain. Newbie here, remember?"

Piper apologized, "All Hallows Eve. Did you ever read about the origins?"

"When I was a kid, my dad used to read me ghost stories," Paige recalled, "and maybe he mentioned something about it but I don't really remember much. Besides, I was a kid and didn't believe in ghosts and goblins."

Piper smiled faintly but told her, "The masks were to disguise ourselves from the evil spirits that roam during the night."

"Vanquished demons are able to seek vengeance against those who doomed them," Leo explained.

"Are we in danger?" Paige anxiously wondered while she quickly looked about the entryway. "Has this happened to you before?" she gulped.

"Last year," Piper slowly nodded. "The Grimlocks attacked but Leo and Darryl held their own until we came back to help."

"Came back from where? And what are Grimlocks?" Paige asked.

"They're in the Book," Piper quietly said after she stole a quick glance at Cole.

"It's okay, she'll find out sooner or later," Cole allowed.

"Find out what?" Paige warily asked.

"We were sent back in time to protect Melinda the night she was born," Piper informed her.

"Melinda? As in Melinda Warren? The witch who started yourour line?" Paige inquired. "Which demon came up with that one? You stopped him of courseright? I mean you are still here."

Piper sighed and turned away from the others, "We know who it was."

"Piper, I --" Cole began to apologize.

"It was a different time," Piper quietly interrupted. She faced him and reached for his hand. She gave it a slight squeeze and added, "Some good came from it. We saved Melinda and even recovered magical knowledge that had been lost for generations."

"Wait a minute," Paige frowned and pointed at Cole, "you mean you're the one who tried to erase the Warren line?"

"Not erase," he corrected. "Transform."

"Into what," she spat, "evil? And we should be grateful to you?"

"Into a non-threat," Leo quietly interjected. "Cole could've easily killed Charlotte and the baby but he didn't. He was going to let Ruth raise the baby with black magic. Evil."

"The Charmed Ones would've still existed," Piper nodded, "but as evil witches. The Source wouldn't've been after us."

"You don't know that," Paige accused Cole. She turned to Piper and urgently asked, "How can you let him --"

"There's a lot you still don't know," Piper gently interrupted. "A lot you still don't understand."

Paige still frowned and began, "But it's not right that --"

"If everybody had an ocean, across the U.S.A.," Phoebe sang when she suddenly flew down the stairs, surfer-style, on a broomstick. But she had trouble maneuvering the turn at the bottom, the broom fell to the floor, and she immediately tumbled down.

Piper reached her first, helped her up, supported her until Phoebe was steady, and then let her sister have it, "Have you lost your mind? What the hell'd you think you were doing? Were you trying to break your neck? And it took you all afternoon just to get into a bikini and grass skirt? It's practically November, you can't go out like that."

"You got that right," Cole agreed when he thought of all the men who would be staring hungrily at Phoebe in that outfit.

Phoebe's face lit up when she suddenly discovered Cole's presence. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. "I didn't expect to see you," she admitted.

"I had to come tonight," he told her simply while he sent a knowing look in Piper's direction.

Piper acknowledged his concern with a nod and tapped her sister's shoulder. "You ready to go?"

Phoebe stepped out of Cole's embrace and tried to fluff the petals of her crushed lei. "Sure, let's party."

Piper reached out and fingered the butterfly that was clipped to the hibiscus blossom behind Phoebe's left ear. "You look great," she assured her sister. "Come on, help me get the last of the goodies."

Paige stared after her sisters when they left and asked, "What's with the butterfly?"

"It was part of Prue's outfit last year," Leo awkwardly replied.

"How are they? Really?" Cole asked him.

"Better than I expected," he truthfully answered. "Especially considering that Prue's birthday was only a few days ago."

"When I left after our trip to France," Cole recalled, "Phoebe was a bitclingy. She was dreading Prue's birthday."

"It was a rough day for them," Paige suddenly said. "First birthdays, anniversaries, aren't easy, trust me. It might've been easier if their father had been able to be with them but at least they were able to share some of it with me. They told me quite a bit about my oldest sister and I think it helped them."

"Still," Leo considered, "they're keeping a lot inside."

"Especially Phoebe," Cole realized. "She doesn't want to go tonight."

"You've been away for nearly two weeks, how can you tell after seeing her for only a minute-and-a-half?" Paige argued. "She's been talking about this party for two days."

"I know," he firmly told her.

Leo stepped between the pair and said, "If they can get through tonight, I think they'll be okay. We just have to be patient and follow their lead."

Cole shook his head, "Maybe we can convince them to skip the party. We can take them somewhere far away. Somewhere special."

"Look," Paige suggested, "I know you're both worried but they're gonna be so busy they won't have time to think of anything else. Piper'll be running around making sure everything is just right and Phoebe'll be dancing and the center of attention. They'll be fine. You'll see."

"Leo," Piper called out as she and Phoebe returned, "can you grab that tray by the door?"

Phoebe held a basket of fresh popcorn balls, stopped in front of Cole, and shyly asked, "Can you come?"

"I'll change and meet you there," he promised with a wink. She blew him a kiss and headed for the front door with the others. He picked up her broom and then called out, "Hey, beach baby" She turned, he gave her the broom, and he teased, "Don't forget your surfboard."

She smiled and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "Hurry up, I miss you already."

*********** ********** ************


	2. chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Phoebe was cuddled next to Cole in the sisters' booth and she toyed with the lace tie of his pirate's shirt.  She shook her head in answer to the waitress who asked if she wanted anything.  She sighed and rested her head against Cole's shoulder.

Concerned by her uncharacteristically quiet behavior, Cole placed his hand on top of hers.  "Tired?"

She rubbed her cheek against him and admitted, "Maybe a little."

"Too much dancing," he decided.

She turned her head slightly and looked up at him with confusion, "We've barely been on the dance floor."

"I was referring to your bar dance," he replied in amusement with a kiss to the tip of her nose.

Embarrassed, Phoebe immediately covered her eyes with her hand, "Don't tell me you saw that."  She felt the rumble of his chest when he chuckled.  "Oh, God," she groaned and slid a little lower in her seat.

"It seems I got here just in time to catch your act," he grinned while he deliberately propped her up.  "Dare I ask?"

"Dare is right," she muttered.  "Paige bet I wouldn't do it and I'm sure Piper was in on it.  She never quite forgave Prue and me for teasing her about her own bar dancing."

"Piper?" Cole questioned in surprise.

"Like you've never seen her," Phoebe smiled at the memory.  "Still," she decided with a sudden frown, "I'm sure she had something to do with it.   What're the odds the band knew that particular Elvis song?"

"He is the king," Cole chuckled again.  She lightly slapped his chest and he responded, "You didn't have to take up Paige's offer, you know."

"I had to," Phoebe sheepishly confessed, "She offered me her car for any job interviews I get lined up for the next two weeks."

"Incentive enough," he considered.  "Still, it couldn't've been too painful for you.  You didn't even spot me when I arrived, you were having so much fun."

"If you call making an idiot of yourself having fun," she snorted.

Cole shifted position, looked her straight in the eyes, and placed his finger on her lips to stop her protest, "You had fun."

She nipped at his finger before she conceded with a slight smile, "Maybe a little."  She wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed tight before she again rested her head against his shoulder.

"You ready to go, my "rock-a-hula" baby?" he quietly teased before he cupped her chin and lightly kissed her lips.

"Stop it," she practically whined and pushed herself away.

He chuckled and asked, "Where'd you learn to hula?"

"I didn't," she sulked, "I made it up."

"Looked authentic enough to me." He kissed the top of her head and added, "But maybe I need to see it again to be sure."

Suddenly interested, Phoebe suggested, "You mean like in a private luau of our own? Just you and me?"

He leaned forward, "I think that can be arranged.  Come on."

"I can't," Phoebe decided as she slumped back in the booth.  "I told Piper I'd help her clean up after she closes."  She checked her watch and added, "And that won't be for at least another hour."

He disagreed, "She's got Leo and Paige to help."  She didn't respond and he tried to convince her, "She'll understand."

"It's not safe," she reluctantly whispered.

"You'll be with me," he confidently stated with another kiss to the top of her head.

"What about Piper and Paige?" she shook her head even as he moved out of the booth.  "What if they need the Power of Three?"

"Leo will get you," Cole promised.  He stood and held out his hand to her, "Come with me.  You need to get out of here."  He patiently waited for her to accept his hand and then helped her slide out of the booth.  "It'll be okay."

*********** ********** ************

"Hey," the 'ninja' waitress poked Piper in the arm with her elbow, "can you take this one for me?" She set a tray on the bar and said, "I've gotta get some drinks over to table four."

"Sure, Anna," Piper sighed as she stepped aside, "whatcha need?"

"A kiss," Anna replied distractedly as she placed some drinks on her tray, "extra sweet."

"I've never heard of that drink," Piper replied in concern.  "Is it something new?"

"Don't think so," Anna cryptically remarked as she passed Piper.  "Why don't you ask the guy at the end of the bar who requested it."

Piper looked in that direction and smiled when she discovered Leo sitting on the last stool at the bar.  She strolled over and leaned across the bar, "I hear you want a kiss."

"Extra sweet," he demanded as he also leaned forward.  "Think you can handle it?"

"I can try," she purred before she tugged his World War II uniform, pulled him close, and kissed him deeply.

Leo pulled back and smiled, satisfied, "Bartender, make that a double."

Piper giggled and hurried around the end of the bar where she stepped into his open arms.  She felt so safe in his arms that she almost cried.  "Leo…"

"It's okay, Piper," he quietly told her as he brushed her long hair.  "It's okay."

"Hey, Piper?" Paige innocently interrupted.  She caught their solemn expressions and she worried, "Something wrong? Loose demon?"

"No," Piper half-chuckled before she cleared her throat.  "Enjoying yourself?"

Paige nodded and told them, "I ran into some friends who've offered me a ride back to the house so I can pick up my car.  I know I said I'd help clean up but would you mind if I took off? Or's it too dangerous for us to split up?"

"Don't worry," Piper patted her on the arm, "if any demons wanted to attack, they would've already."

"Are you sure?" she nervously wondered.  "Maybe my leaving isn't such a good idea."

Piper disagreed, "Leo can get you if there's a problem."

"What about cleaning up?" Paige asked in an unsure tone.

Piper smiled, "Two of my staff volunteered to help, for overtime of course, and Phoebe's still here.  Besides, you helped enough by setting everything up.  The place looks terrific.  People've been complimenting it all night."

"I'm glad.  Thanks, Piper," Paige said as she kissed Piper's cheek and quickly rejoined her friends.  "You're the best…" she called out.

"It's been a success, hasn't it?" Piper quietly asked her husband.

"Of course, it has," he assured her.  "This party's been a real -- hey, here come Phoebe and Cole."

"Hey, guys," Piper greeted with a bright smile, "great party, right?"

"The best," Phoebe replied with a bright smile of her own.

"Especially the dancing," Cole teased when he realized the sisters were nearing a breaking point.

"Caught that hula act, did you?" Piper laughed.

"Great show, Phoebe," Leo kidded, relieved that Piper's current smile hadn't seemed as forced as her previous one.  "Too bad we didn't get it on tape."

"Now, that would've been great," Piper agreed with disappointment.  "There's always next year," she informed her sister.

"Not for me," Phoebe shook her head.  "This surfer witch will be home next year."

"You were so good," Piper assured her, "everyone thought that I'd hired you as part of the act."

"You're kidding," she uttered with disbelief.

"It's true," Piper insisted. "I've even got half-a-dozen napkins with guys' phone numbers just for you."

"And I've got an energy ball for each of those napkins," Cole warned as he placed his arm securely around Phoebe's shoulders.

Piper and Leo both laughed at Cole's display of jealousy but, oddly enough, Phoebe had a thoughtful look upon her face.  "Honey," Piper questioned in concern, "something wrong?"

Phoebe cleared her throat and uncomfortably requested, "Would it be okay if we left?"   Piper didn't respond and Phoebe quickly turned to Cole, "I told you it wasn't a good idea."  She turned back to her sister and apologized, "I said I'd help clean up and I will.  Besides, it's not safe tonight and --"

"It's okay," Piper gently interrupted.  "Paige just left with some friends and a couple of the staff've already volunteered to stay."

"But now you'll be alone," Phoebe softly told her.  "I can't leave you."

Piper indicated to Leo and teased, "What is he, chopped liver?"  Phoebe didn't look comforted so she hugged Phoebe, "I'll be fine.  Go, have some fun."  Phoebe still hesitated and Piper reached over and unclipped the butterfly from Phoebe's flower.  She held it in her open palm and showed her sister, "No more letting life pass us by.  Remember?"  Phoebe shook her head and Piper urged her, "Have fun.  I'll be okay."  She nudged her sister back to Cole and promised Phoebe, "I'll see you in the morning."

Piper leaned back against Leo and he asked the couple, "Where will you be?"

Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and scanned the area to make sure no one was watching them.  "Surfing," he replied with a grin as he shimmered away with Phoebe.

*********** ********** ************


	3. chapter 3

**__**

Chapter Three

"Surfing?" Piper quizzed her husband. "What's he mean surfing?" She caught Leo's grin and shrugged, "What?" And then she blushed bright pink when he whispered his theory in her ear. "Leo!"

"Not a good idea?" he teased.

She grabbed his uniform and kissed him before she murmured, "It's a great idea. And now might be one of those times I wish I didn't own a club."

"You do have an office," he whispered in her ear. "With a lock."

Piper raised an eyebrow but when she recognized the desire in his eyes, she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the back rooms. "We just have to be back before the last song," she excitedly cautioned when she reached her office door and threw it open, "so I can introduce it." Leo suddenly stopped in the open doorway and she immediately became upset. "They can't need you again. You were with them all morning."

"It's not that," he shook his head in concern, "it's Phoebe."

"Oh God, she's in trouble," Piper immediately panicked. "She was so concerned about me, what about her? Where is she, Leo? You've got to take me to her."

He let out a breath of relief and assured his wife, "No, it's okay now." He led her inside the office and tried to explain, "It was like a wave of panic, but it's gone now. I'm not sensing anything wrong."

"Are you sure?" Piper quietly asked.

"She's safe," he promised. He hugged her, used his foot to close the door, and teased, "Now, remind me why we came in here?"

*********** ********** ************

"What was that?" Phoebe exclaimed. "Why all the stops in different realms?"

"Sorry," he apologized, "but I needed to be sure no one was tracking me."

Suddenly scared, she hugged him, "Are we safe now?"

"We weren't in danger," he assured her. "I was just being cautious. We're safe here."

She looked around the deserted beach and stepped out of his embrace. "So, what're we doing here anyway?"

"Told you, we're going surfing," he replied with a wink.

"Didn't know that's what we were calling it these days," she smiled. But he didn't react and she complained, "You can't be serious. It's freezing and Piper'll kill me if I catch pneumonia. I'm a lousy patient."

"I'll take care of you," he promised while he rubbed her upper arms.

"In between running from which bounty hunter?" she snapped. But she immediately regretted her words and covered her mouth in shame. "That was uncalled for and I didn't mean it. The only reason you're in danger at all is because of me."

"Because I love you," he quietly told her as he caressed her cheek. She leaned into his palm and closed her eyes and he slowly smiled. "Trust me," he requested, "you'll feel better once you've caught a few waves."

Her eyes popped open, she hugged herself, and she tried not to let her teeth chatter, "What're you talking about?"

"Surfin' U.S.A.," he grinned.

"It's nearly one in the morning," she scoffed. "I don't like the ocean, I don't have a surfboard, and, besides all that, I don't know the first thing about surfing."

"Don't worry," he told her, "I'll give you a few tips."

"You? You know how to surf?" she asked incredulously.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "It was a long time ago when I was in Hawaii on a mission."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes sparked with interest.

"ReallyNow, try this," he suggested as he offered her the broom.

"A broom?" she asked skeptically. "You want me to surf in the ocean on a broom?"

"You managed fine in the house," he acknowledged.

"Yeah, Cole, in the house," she frowned. "Come on, take me home."

He shook his head and insisted, "You've tapped into the magic before and that was thirty feet in the air over a field. Do it now, over the ocean. I know you can swim."

"That was different," she objected as bittersweet memories of that night flashed in her mind.

"How?" he pushed.

She turned away from him and faced the ocean. "Our lives were on the line, I had no choice. It was a dangerous stunt."

"You know better." Cole stood behind her and bent his head slightly so he spoke into her ear. "You relished every moment in the sky. I saw it in your body language as you soared above those terrified peasants." He gently turned her toward him, "Your magic is strongest on this night. Take this chance and fly." She didn't move and he promised, "I'll catch you if you fall."

She gazed into his eyes and silently took the broom. She swept sand from east to west and, after a moment, felt the powerful spark she'd expected. The broom suddenly hovered a few inches off the ground and, when she felt the power grow, she sat on the stick, side-saddle style. Cole steadied her while she slowly stood. She nodded and he released her hands and she quickly stretched out her arms at her sides to balance herself. Slowly, she began to move forward. 

Cole smiled while she "surfed" along the sand. The longer she flew, the more relaxed she seemed. "Time for the waves," he suggested when she passed him again.

Phoebe heard him and guided the broom back toward him. She hovered in front of him as a plan ran through her head and she ordered, "Get on."

His smile faded, "What d'you mean?"

She put her hands on her hips, "I mean, surfing was your idea so get on."

"You're kidding," he uttered. "Get on that thing?"

"Trust me," she taunted, "you'll feel better once you catch a few waves." She reached out and tugged on his shirt, careful not to lose her balance, "C'mon, my magic's strongest on this night, remember?"

With a curse, Cole stepped onto the broomstick. It dropped slightly and he grabbed Phoebe's waist.

"Sorry, I didn't consider the added weight," she apologized as they awkwardly shifted their feet so they were both balanced on the stick. She caused the broom to float higher again and glanced back at him, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he muttered and squeezed her waist tighter.

"Let's go," she said as she directed the broom toward the water, "surf's up!"

She took them over the waves and, at times, flew low enough to feel the water's spray on her face. But, after a short while, she felt her energy waning and cautioned him, "I think we'd better come in." But, as she spoke, the broom shook underneath them and dropped into the water, and she nervously cried out, "Cole!"

Cole immediately reacted and shimmered them into her bedroom where they landed on her bed's soft covers. He quickly pinned her beneath him and kissed her passionately.

"Wipeout," Phoebe breathlessly teased when he pulled back for air.

"Oh, really" he commented with a leering grin as he pressed down and kissed her again.

Her eyes widened in realization and she grinned, "Surf's up, dude."

"Cowabunga," he chuckled before he "attacked" her and buried his lips in her neck. He was vaguely aware of her fingers running through his damp hair when she suddenly clung tightly to him. "Phoebe?" he questioned as he carefully loosened her hold and pulled back. Surprised by the tears in her eyes, he quietly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Thank you," Phoebe whispered in a choked voice. She traced her finger along the edge of his jaw and added, "For tonight. It was magical."

"It was you," he softly declared before he kissed her tenderly on her lips. "Your magic"

"Our magic," she corrected even as her tears fell. "Thank you for understanding, for coming back and being here."

Cole shifted position so that they spooned and he draped his arm around her waist. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Phoebe, and I'll always be here when you need me."

She snuggled back closer to him and pulled his arm tighter around her. "I love you Cole." She felt his warm kiss on her temple and haltingly asked, "Can westay like thisfor a while?"

"For as long as you want," he promised. He brushed away her remaining tears, settled down behind her, and softly added, "For as long as you need."

And they lay that way, quietly and lovingly, in each other's arms, until the dawn

**__**

the end...


End file.
